


Flower-Boy

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I'm Sorry, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: MJ is lost and a man find him.MJ is scared and members of Seventeen find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I'm back with this shit I call a fic.  
> Enjoy if you can!

Myungjun was lost. Not in his toughts, not in his life. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. He was walking everywhere, starting to panic a little when someone justled him. He looked up to see a man he didn't know.  
\- S-sorry sir.  
He bowed and continued walking. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt a hand grab his wrist. The man pulled him back, making MJ stumble.   
\- Watch where you're going kid.  
His tone was stern and it made Myungjun gulp.  
\- Y-yes. Sorry, i-it won't happen ag-g-ain sir.  
The man simply nodded.  
\- You're so pretty. Like a flower...What is a pretty thing like you doing here anyway?  
The man caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.   
Myungjun did not like where this was going.  
He only whimpered in answer, trying to pull away.  
The man held him tighter in his grasp.  
\- Now, now. Don't be rude now. You don't want to make me mad. Don't you?  
The man was looking right into his eyes, his hold getting tighter and tighter every second.  
Myungjun whimpered but frankly shook his head, closing his eyes.  
\- Good. Now. Where were we...Ha, yes...You are lost...and I can help you.  
Myungjun chocked a sob.  
\- Don't cry pretty flower. I'll make you feel better...  
The man wiped his tears with his thumb and slid his hand down his chest, all the way down to his pants. MJ stepped away from the man.  
The man frowned.  
It was his chance. He could escape.   
\- Don't do that. I told you not to be rude. Didn't I?  
He was mad. MJ could hear it in the way his tone changed. The man wanted something from him and would not leave before he got it.  
Myungjun wanted to run. He really did. But his legs would not move. It's not that he didn't try. He was frozen in place. He could just cry and shake.  
The man slowly made his way back to him, looking him from head to toe, biting his lips.  
\- Now. Don't do that again flower-boy. You know I'm stronger than you.  
The man was right; he could not defend himself. He was weak and alone.  
MJ was still frozen when the man backed away, with a disgusted expression.  
Myungjun knew what was happening but he could not help it.  
He could only cry as he felt the warmth trickling down his legs, forming a puddle around his feet.  
\- What the...  
The man was apparently not into this kind of thing because he scoffed and walked past him, leaving a scared Myungjun behind.  
His legs gave out and he fell hardly on the ground. He didn't know how long he stayed in this position, shaking and crying before he heard footsteps.   
Myungjun slid back, on the floor, until his back hit the wall. He whimpered, making himself as small as possible in the corner of the hallway.  
He hid his head between his knees when he heard the footsteps getting closer.  
The sound got closer. And closer. And MJ shut his eyes as tight as he could.  
\- Oh my god...  
It was faint but MJ heard it.  
The footsteps grew louders and fasters. Making its way to the scared boy.  
Someone crouched down next to him. He knew it from the shadows forming next to him. MJ whimpered, trying to scoot away.  
\- Hey, it's alright. We won't hurt you.  
He knew this voice. It was Jeonghan's.  
He lifted his head to look at him. S.Coups was behind him, with a worried look on his face.  
Myungjun's lower lip began to wobble and Jeonghan noticed, craddling the younger in his arms.   
\- It's okay baby. Whatever it was, it' over.  
\- But what happened?, asked S.Coups, bending down.  
\- I-I was lost a-and t-there was a-a-a man. But...but he...  
And he couldn't continue, bursting out crying.  
S.Coups and Jeonghan understood what had happened, anyway.  
\- Shhh, it's over. We're here. We won't let anything hurt you.  
Jeonghan caressed his hair, trying to calm the poor boy down.  
S.Coups took his jacket off to put it on the shaking boy.  
MJ snuggled in the warmth, eyes drooping.  
Jeonghan picked him up and made his way to the rest of Astro, 6 floors down in the building.  
MJ fell asleep on the way there, clutching Jeonghan's shirt tightly.  
-x-  
Jeonghan and S.Coups explained what happened..well their version of it.  
Astro's reaction was, of course, heartbreaking. Someone tried to made his way with MJ...Who would even think of it? Myungun is such a pure boy with no bad intentions.   
-x-  
It took Astro 3 weeks to get Myungjun to eat a full meal but MJ still kept more silent than he has ever been for the next weeks, talking as less as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Myungjun, Minhyuk, Moonbin and Jinwoo were out in the city, for a shopping day.  
-x-  
The boys just finished eating lunch when MJ dropped his wallet on the ground. He bent down to pick it up but someone took it before him. He looked up to thank the passerby but recognized the man and immediately hid behind Jinwoo.  
The man smirked at that but handed the wallet to the boy.  
Myungjun only hid his face between Jinwoo's shoulders.  
Jinjin took the wallet for him.  
\- Thank the man Myungjun, he wasn't obligated to pick it up.  
The scared boy shook his head.  
\- N-no..., he croaked weakly.  
Jinwoo managed to hear the small complaint but noticed that something was off. He turned around to meet the older one and saw him crying.  
\- What is it honey?  
MJ left a shaking and to point at the man.  
\- It's him...  
\- It's him who?  
It clicked in Rocky and Moonbin 's head. Both rushed to tackle the man on the ground. Punching him on the face several times.   
Jinwoo craddled the older one protectively in his arms, taking him away from the scene, while calling the police.  
The man's nose was now bleeding but he only laughed, licking the blood on his face.   
With one last punch, Rocky made the man fall unconscious.  
-x-  
The police finally arrived and took care of everything.  
The man had already received many complaints of offense, misdemeanor and other small crimes.   
Arresting him was no problem, thank to all the charges against him.  
-x-  
Day after day, week after week and month after month, MJ came back to his old extravert self. He did not and will not forget about this adventure but he knows that his friends are always going to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still ends like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends like shit...I wrote this in a record time so if you don't like it go read another story or I don't know...go outside and breathe some fresh air.


End file.
